Graduation
'Graduation' is seen in: *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals *Dream Live 7th Romaji= Asu kara betsubetsu no seikatsu ga hajimaru Mattaku jikkan wakanai kedo Arata na nakama to deatta to shite mo genten wa omae Saa Sukoshi otona ni natta kara Ima made no jibun kara sotsugyo da Sotsugyo dakara Sekai wo mitsumeyou Oretachi minna no egao de Soshite arata na kimochi de Sekai wo tsukurou Doryoku wo oshimazu Tsuchikatta keiken de Sekai wo kaeyou PLUS shikou de gangan susumu ze Futatabi onaji START LINE ni tatta Ima wa icchokusen no senjou Kore made onaji FIELD aruitekita oretachi dakedo Kyou Kono START LINE kara wa Betsu betsu no hougaku ni tabidatou Omae no michi wa omae ga kimero Ore no michi wa ore ga kimeru Isshou ni aruku no mo jiyuu Hanarete yuku no mo jiyuu Tabidatsu mono Tobidatsu mono Todomaru mono Oretachi wa Tsugi no STEP wo mosaku suru tame Jirijiri ni nari Nakama no chizu ga sukoshi hirogaru Sekai wo mitsumeyou Oretachi minna no egao de Sekai wo tsukurou Doryoku wo oshimazu Sekai wo kaeyou PLUS shikou de gangan susumu ze Sekai wo mitsumeyou Oretachi minna no egao de Sekai wo tsukurou Doryoku wo oshimazu Sekai wo kaeyou PLUS shikou de gangan susumu ze Oretachi no jidai wa TO BE CONTINUE (TO BE CONTINUE) TO BE CONTINUE (TO BE CONTINUE) CONTINUE... |-| Kanji= 明日から別々の生活が始まる まったく実感わかないけど 新たな仲間と出会ったとしても原点はお前 さあ　少し大人になったから　今までの自分から卒業だ 卒業だから 世界を見つめよう　俺たちみんなの笑顔で そして新たな気持ちで 世界を作ろう　努力を惜しまず 培った経験で 世界を変えよう　プラス思考でガンガン進めぜ 再び同じスタートラインいたった 今は一直線の線上 これまで同じフィールド歩いてきた俺たちだけど 今日　このスタートラインからは　別々の方角に旅立とう お前の道はお前が決める　俺の道は俺が決める 一緒に歩くのも自由　離れて行くのも自由 旅立つ者　飛び立つ者　とどまる者 俺たちは　次のステップを模索するため チリヂリになり　仲間の地図が少し広がる 世界を見つめよう　俺たちみんなの笑顔で 世界を作ろう　努力を惜しまず 世界を変えよう　プラス思考でガンガン進むぜ 世界を見つめよう　俺たちみんなの笑顔で 世界を作ろう　努力を惜しまず 世界を変えよう　プラス思考でガンガン進むぜ 俺たちの時代は TO BE CONTINUE (TO BE CONTINUE) TO BE CONTINUE (TO BE CONTINUE) CONTINUE... |-| English= From tomorrow on our separate lives will begin You might no realize it completely, but even though we’ll meet new friends, you’ll always be my begin Come, we became adults by now for just a little So, today we’ll graduate from ourself Because it’s our graduation Let’s look at the world with our smiles And with fresh spirits Let’s create a world without holding back With our cultivated experiences Let’s change the world and blast forward with a positive mind Once more we stood at the same START LINE We lined up straight at the border. We’ve been walking at the same field, but from this START LINE we’ll set off in different directions. You decide your road, I decide my road We are free to walk together, we are free to separate ways Those who set off, those who flying away and those who stay behind To take the next STEP, we’ll be scattered around and broaden our network of friends Let’s look at the world with our smiles And with fresh spirits Let’s create a world without holding back With our cultivated experiences Let’s change the world and blast forward with a positive mind Let’s look at the world with our smiles And with fresh spirits Let’s create a world without holding back With our cultivated experiences Let’s change the world and blast forward with a positive mind Our era is… TO BE CONTINUE (TO BE CONTINUE) TO BE CONTINUE (TO BE CONTINUE) CONTINUE... Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music